From Penguin Sledding to a Lifetime of Happiness
by kataanglvr125
Summary: Aang figures out he has a few very important questions to ask after the war is over. My epilogue for after the finale. Rated T for a reason. One-shot. Cannon Pairings. KATAANG RAIDERS! Reposted due to problems with seeing it. Major fluff inside.


Hey there. I am participating in something called the Kataang Raid. The idea I chose was the base a story off of my favorite line from the series. In this case, I chose, "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" Once I thought of the line, the ideas just poured out of me. Hope you enjoy my story, longer than usual. Five and a half pages on Word. It's a one-shot. Anyway, read on:

**Warning**: Lots of fluff up ahead, and I mean lots. I have gotten a few comments that this story is a bit too fluffy, but I purposefully wrote it as a fluffy story. This is just a warning for people who are not fans of fluff. It's your own decision to read it or not, but I am just warning you.

**Disclaimer**: Do you really think I would be writing on this site if I DID own Avatar: The Last Airbender? I don't see Mike or Bryan anywhere, so that means that I don't own it.

* * *

_From Penguin Sledding to a Lifetime of Happiness_

It seemed like only yesterday that Katara had broken the ice that lead to the greatest discovery of all. Now here she stood, kissing the boy whom she found trapped in the ice. Neither of the teenagers wanted to part from their embrace.

It took one whole year, starting from the moment Aang asked, displaying his trademark boyish smile, "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" That fateful question eventually lead to the year of a lifetime, which included chases across the globe, stolen kisses, and more fun than anyone could have imagined.

However, as the couple continued kissing, everything disappeared around them, giving them the illusion of privacy, without knowing that their friends stood a mere ten feet from the pair, watching the scene play out in front of their eyes. Sokka's over protective nature caused a slightly annoyed look to display on his face; luckily, Suki stood close by, grabbing his hand and giving him an encouraging smile. Zuko and Mai watched for a few seconds, then decided to have a little moment of their own. Toph felt the ordeal, which also annoyed her due to the fact that she could feel both of the heartbeats of Aang and Katara, listening as they sped up. Iroh smiled as he watched the scene play out, for he knew from the moment he met them, that this was their destiny.

Soon, the need for air became unbearable and the pair parted, smiling ever so slightly. "Uh… heh." Katara sighed, suffering from a bad case of speechlessness.

"I guess you're not confused anymore." Aang stated, as Katara smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Aang's lips for a moment. Katara pulled back and shook her head, still speechless, then pulled Aang into a tight hug. The couple released each other from their death grip when they heard noises coming from inside the Jasmine Dragon. A few of their friends said "finally" and some said, "it's about time" but mostly, the building filled up with "whoos" and "yeas" and thunderous claps of approval.

"Umm… how long have you guys been standing there, exactly?" Aang asked, backing away from Katara ever so slightly.

"Not too long, Twinkletoes. But just long enough to see your little make-out session." Toph explained. The couple's cheeks stained a deep vermillion as heat rushed to the site after Toph's comment. Katara looked at Sokka, who still needed calming down from Suki, however, he gave a tiny thumbs up to Aang and Katara, showing them that he wasn't that mad.

"Well, now that _that_ is over, who wants some calming tea?' Iroh asked the group. All of the members of the group nodded their heads and headed inside. Aang took Katara's hand and lead her to an open spot on a couch, being ever so careful as to not interrupt the other make-out session happening on the couch across from them. Zuko sort of gets a little agitated if anyone interrupts his moments with Mai.

"So, what do we do now that the war is over," Toph piped in, braking the agonizing moment of silence.

"Well, there are still a few rebellion groups who supported Ozai left so we'd have to take care of them, but other than that, nothing else is really going on." Aang declared, placing his right arm around Katara, causing her to lean her head into the crook of his neck, fitting perfectly.

"There is also the situation of the Air Nomad population that needs to be taken care of… right Aang?" Toph added, causing a deep scarlet blush to form on Aang's cheeks from the reference, which he knew about all too well.

"If we are done talking about _that_ subject, I say we do something fun instead of sitting around here." Sokka pressed, leaning forward in his chair a little while he made the first part of his comment, allowing a frustrated Suki to hold him back.

"Yeah, why not. I heard there is a play happening in the Upper Ring tonight. Why don't we all go? It'll be fun." Katara chirped, finally overcoming her speechlessness from earlier.

"Sounds great. What time?" Suki asked.

"Around seven."

"Well, it's almost six now, so why don't we all get a quick bite to eat, get ready then head over. I'm sure out dear friend, Mr. Avatar, could get us seats." Suki suggested.

"I might be able to."

"Great," Toph sighed, "hope this one isn't about us this time."

To Toph's disappointment, the play just so happened to be about them, however, this play proved more accurate than the previous one. Aang wasn't a woman, Toph _was_ a woman, and the loved shared between Aang and Katara became one of the main story lines. There was one noticeable similarity between the plays. One of the main sources credited for most of the plays' information was a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage.

After the play, the group headed on back to the Jasmine Dragon and decided that it was time for bed. Aang and Sokka headed to the room that they shared, along with Suki and Mai in one room, Katara and Toph in another, and Iroh and Zuko in another, leaving one room open. However, before Katara entered her room, Aang grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the balcony, where they had shared their fateful kiss hours before. The sun had already descended into the horizon, leaving only a strip of color left in the sky, but just enough for Aang and Katara to see perfectly.

"Hey Katara." Aang beamed.

"Hi Aang."

"So… d-did you like the play?" Aang asked, hesitantly, unsure of exactly what to talk about in their current situation.

"Well, I only had one favorite part." Katara declared, a small smile creeping on her ruby lips.

"And what part was that, my little waterbender?"

"The part when you did this." Katara leaned in and gently brushed her lips against Aang's. Aang kept his lips puckered after Katara pulled back, then unpuckered them when he realized that she wasn't kissing him anymore, blushing a little.

"Yeah, umm… th-that was my favorite part too." Aang agreed.

"Yup. So… why exactly did you bring me out here, Aang?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something very important. I've wanted to ask you for a long time now, I just never had to the courage."

"What is it, Aang?" Katara asked, very intrigued as to what exactly he would say.

"Katara," Aang took in a deep breath and exhaled, calming himself down and preparing for his immense question, "will you go penguin sledding with me?" He smiled, knowing he had surprised the young water tribe girl.

"Uhh… sure." Katara hesitated with her answer, taken aback by the question, which was certainly not the one she thought he would ask. "Is that it?"

"Oh and there was something else I wanted to ask you, but I just can't put my finger on it."

"Well… what did you want to ask?" Katara pressed.

"Oh, umm… will you be my girlfriend?" Aang asked. Katara paused a moment, but then she responded, not with words, but with something even better. A kiss. Katara jumped up on Aang, flung her arms around his neck, and placed a big kiss on his crimson lips. Aang responded by securing one arm around her torso and the other on the small of her back in order to pull her closer. Aang begged for entrance, and Katara agreed, opening her mouth just enough for Aang to taste every inch of her mouth, trying to commit this moment to memory. She tasted like mango and sea prunes, though the mango gave the sea prunes a sweet taste instead of the one he had when he tried them when Bato ran into the group. Aang tasted like bananas and onions; however, the bananas caused the same effect on the onions that the mango did to the sea prunes.

When the couple parted from their kiss, they wanted so much to start it again, but they knew it was getting late.

"I love you, Katara. I have ever since you broke me out of that iceberg, and I'll always love you, all the way to eternity." Aang declared, pulling Katara into a hug.

Tears started to form in the cobalt eyes of the waterbender as she responded, "I love you too, Aang. And I promise, as long as my spirit lives on, I will love you with as much passion as I do right now." And with one last kiss goodnight, the couple headed off to bed in their separate rooms. Maybe one day, they would occupy that extra room if they came to visit. Maybe… just maybe… but it was too soon to be having thoughts like that.

* * *

Months passed as the gang ended up going their separate ways, with Zuko and Mai heading back to the Fire Nation so Zuko could begin his duties as Fire Lord, Toph heading back home to see her parents, Sokka and Suki heading to Kyoshi Island so Suki could see her friends, and Iroh staying in Ba Sing Se to manage his new tea shop. Aang and Katara were left alone, which only made their love stronger. For a while, they slept in separate beds, even in separate rooms, until one night, during a cold night, Katara's room became unbearable to sleep in, so she crept over to Aang's room, who was still awake at the moment, and asked if she could share his bed. He hesitated, but realized as long as nothing happened it wouldn't really matter. Needless to say, Katara has stayed in his room ever since, without anything happening… yet.

Once Katara turned sixteen, she and Aang took little trip to Kyoshi Island, where Aang asked Sokka a very important question.

"Umm… Sokka? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Aang. What's up?"

"Well, n-now that your sister is of marrying age, I was wondering if you would give me your agreement to propose to her. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Sokka evaluated the question, still not fully accepting the fact that _his_ baby sister had a boyfriend. "Well," he began, "you are the Avatar, and you do seem to love her."

"So much."

"Okay, you have my blessing. But you need to get my father's before you ask. His is much more important."

"That was the plan."

"Great. Oh, and, congratulations. Hope you two have an amazing life together." Sokka finished, smiling and hugging his soon to be brother-in-law.

* * *

The next day, Aang and Katara finished their trip by leaving Kyoshi Island and going to the Southern Water Tribe where Aang would finish his questioning and hopefully ask the most important question of all.

"Chief Hakoda?"

"Oh, hello Aang. Come in; come in. Where's Katara?"

"I'm actually here to ask you something." Aang stated, stepping closer to Hakoda.

"Okay. Go ahead."

Aang took in a deep breath and began. "You see, Chief Hakoda, I noticed Katara recently became of marrying age with your tribes customs, and you know how much I love and respect you daughter and I would never leave her or hurt her intentionally. So, I was wondering if I could receive your blessing to marry your daughter."

Hakoda smiled and hugged Aang. "Of course. You are already like a son to me. I would be honored to have the Avatar as a son-in-law."

"Oh, thank you so much, Sir." Aang smiled his boyish smile as he sprinted out of Hakoda's home.

* * *

A few days later, Aang had his whole night planned out. He would prepare for Katara a huge Water Tribe dinner, then, afterwards, he would take Katara for a walk, and that he did.

While on their walk, the couple talked about various things including Sokka and Suki, Zuko and Mai, Toph, Iroh, and many other people and things. Their walk ended at a sight that Katara hadn't seen for almost three years. Sitting in front of her was a broken, jagged spherical shape filled inside with snow, but still very noticeable.

"Oh my gosh. I thought this disappeared years ago. I never thought it would still be here." Katara's lips tugged slightly at each corner, curving up into a smile.

"Yes. Here is where I asked you, almost three years ago, a very important question."

"And what was that?"

"If you would go penguin sledding with me, and you did just that, beginning our journey. However, now I have brought you here to ask you another question." Katara gasped at Aang's last comment, already guessing at what the question was. "Katara, I've loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you. We've been through so much, and I can only hope that we will go through so much more. So, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Aang finished, pulling out of his pocket a small bracelet, with a blue betrothal charm placed in the middle of a deep cerulean ribbon. Aang knew all to well that Katara had a deep connection to her mother's necklace and would never ask her to take it off. Carved into the charm were the symbol for air on the top and the symbol for water below it, signifying their mix of cultures.

Aang looked deep into Katara's ocean eyes while she started back into his stormy gray ones. He awaited an answered, which seemed like it would never come. But, unlike the way Katara usually answered his questions, Katara spoke one single word, "Yes." And with that, Katara grabbed the bracelet, wrapped it tightly around her left wrist, and used her right arm to pull Aang's lips right to where her lips waited.

Katara then wrapped both arms around Aang's neck, while Aang clutched tightly to Katara's torso, picking her up and twirling her around a few times with joy. So, from penguin sledding to a lifetime of happiness, Katara and Aang lived happily ever after, just like a fairy tale.

_Fin_.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone. _Kataang Forever_!

Review!

_~KL125_


End file.
